plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gage "Arc" Elecia
Gage "Arc" Elecia is a character on Plagued created March 28, 2011, by Arc, a global moderator on the forum. She is a human rogue wandering the streets of Fort York, known for her various captures by both Overminds and Reavers. Personality Gage holds no delusions of being a multifaceted person, none at all. She has only one face and that one is a bitch, generally snarling in distaste. Upon first meeting a person she tends to evaluate them openly as a risk, a hindrance, useful or cannon fodder. Generally most she meets tend to be cannon fodder. This could be due to a cynical point of view or perhaps Gage is just a bad person, regardless her personality has served her well in recent years. People tend to find Gage somewhat blunt and more than a little heartless. Life in a plagued society as a loner with a shotgun hasn’t been easy and hasn’t exactly improved her social skills which were never fantastic to begin with. Still, she’s nothing but practical and if that means teaming up with someone to save her life, she will do her best to make sure they survive. Pride has never been something that afflicts her; she has nothing against running or hiding where others might go for their final last stand. Nor does she have anything against shooting someone in the back, should they pose a risk to her. It could be because Gage has a habit of trying to dull her emotions, it being the best way to cope in a world where the dead walk and tear apart the living. Booze, drugs and hell even smokes just to take the edge off her day but it does give rise to some terrible complications. If she doesn’t drink or smoke Gage is prone to the shakes, but if she keeps smoking at this rate it won’t take her long before she can’t run more than a few hundred feet without wheezing to a stop. The only being Gage has been seen to show open compassion and care for is her massive German Shepherd which she herself trained when in the army before the dead rose. The dog has been her constant companion and saved her life many times when her own senses have failed, she values his life above any other cohort she has ever had. Those few who make it close to Gage have discovered that under her harsh and bitter personality is another bitter and bullheaded personality with the survival instincts of a wild cat. She’s tenacious and can on occasion be loyal, she certainly won’t abandon a friend to death if she can help it but above all she is pragmatic; she knows that if there’s nothing more she can do she will run and save herself. Of course she’ll agonize about it later but it doesn’t make it any better. She isn’t the type for final last stands to go down in a flame of glory and defend her loved ones. If her loved ones are stupid enough not to run when she tells them to and get themselves in the shit, she ain’t gonna die to save ‘em. She has no illusions of being a good person and has judged it too late to make a change now, with the dead walking the streets and people fighting for simple resources Gage judges hell to be on earth already and as such has allowed her baser instincts to continue ruling her. They’ve kept her alive so far but she can’t help wonder that if she dies, where the hell she’s likely to end up if it’s not just nothing. Hell seems to be waiting for her. History Gage was born to fairly typical parents, living in the suburbs of the city and working normal jobs. Her father had been a police officer when he was younger though now confined to a desk job after being shot and tumbling down stairs, breaking his right leg so badly he could never move faster than a hobble. Her mother was a teacher at a local primary school to which Gage was sent when she was a few years old. She never had any siblings which made her life growing up a rather lonely one, but Gage was the type to revel in it, enjoying the alone time, most of which she spent outdoors, causing trouble in the neighborhood. She had fairly few friends as a child and her grades were only average, the only hobby she had as a youth was kickboxing and then training as she grew older though her mother disapproved of this at such a young age. It was when she was ten that she was allowed her first dog, one she chose herself from a rescue centre. Thankfully it was her father who had taken her because her mother would never have allowed the dog Gage had chosen. The beast was a massive Rottweiler with heavy scarring on the snout. Apparently the dog had been a guard dog kept on someone’s premises for the last three years with little interaction with either humans or other dogs. Gage was about to change that. She spent every moment with the dog, it walked with her to school, ran home and would meet her again at the end of the day. The beast was more loyal and dedicated than any other friend Gage had ever had. The pair of them grew together, the dog knowing her wishes before she even vocalized them. It was this connection with Zav that lead Gage to join the army and train as a dog handler. She entered the army at the age of seventeen with her fathers blessings and her mother’s concern, training first as a soldier. She excelled there, the physical exercise exhilarated her where schoolwork hadn’t. Of course being a woman she got some stick but after no more than a few weeks of kicking men in the fork she had silenced most rumors and jeers. It was after three years training that Gage was eventually allowed to join the dog handling section of the army and given two dogs to train and rear. Her work with them was tireless, training the dogs to sniff bombs and drugs, even to take a man down in combat, it wasn’t easy work but it was something she enjoyed. She was there for three years, three happy years until the alerts came. People were being attacked, dead rising, zombies… She fought with the others at first but as wave after wave of the creatures came and slowly all her friends fell, Gage ran and never stopped. Taking her dogs with her, Gage has somehow managed to avoid detection though there have been some close calls. She lasted almost a year before her first real casualty, she lost one of her dogs and worst of all it was the breeding female. She had been hoping to get some pups in an attempt to protect herself further but her attempts had been thwarted, leaving her alone with Mal, the larger of the two and the better trained dog. So she still wanders, permanently hunting food and resources getting high and hiding. It’s a life but not much of one. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Active